Well, will you?
by Matthew.MJ.Richards
Summary: They have been apart for a while but neither had stopped thinking about the other. Their invisible bond seemingly unbreakable. Red returns to ask Green a very important question; Will he marry him. Well, will he? Rated T to be safe.


"Nidoking, end this with Earthquake!" Green commanded. The purple titan jumped into the air, flipped and slammed his tail into the battlefield, shattering the ground and opening fissures. The opposing Alakazam's foot fell into one of the fissures, trapping it and dropping it's spoons in the process. It cries out in pain as its foot is crushed and shards of earth rained down upon it. Alakazam fell to it's knees and then passed out, too exhausted from the battle.

The opposing training ran to its fallen Pokemon and returned it. "You fought well kid" Green said as he and Nidoking walked over.

"T-thank you Green, I mean sir" the kid replied before racing out of the Viridian city gym. Green returned Nidoking after thanking him and made his way towards the back of the gym.

Green threw himself down on the couch, sighing and rubbing his forehead with his index finger and thumb. He has had quite a few challengers over the last few weeks and it was really starting to wear him down. As he sat there his mind went to a certain raven haired man.

_Where are you now? _Green thought to himself. He never knows where he stands with Red. They got really close the previous year but then he disappeared again without a word. Green wasn't worried, this was just what Red does. But it didn't stop him missing him.

A bell sounded throughout the small apartment signalling another challenger. Green groaned and pushed himself up onto his feet.

* * *

Wind whipped through Red's hair, his crimson eyes scanning the ground below him. He nudged the side of his Staraptor with his foot and the great bird let out a short cry before descending towards the town below.

Red returned Staraptor after he hopped off and took in his surroundings.

_Pallet town... it's been a while _he thought to himself before walking down the dirt path, the very same one he took to leave the town all those years ago when he started his journey. After a while of walking he stopped in front of a house. The faded white building with the red tiled roof made Red smile, a wave of comfort and nostalgia washing over him. He could see the kitchen light was on and knew his mom was cooking, something he had missed a lot of his travels. No matter what fancy restaurants he went to, no place could beat his mom's home cooking. The thought of seeing his mom and tasting her food had him racing inside.

* * *

"Greeeeeeeeeen!" Blue shouted down the phone into Green's ear so loud that Green had to hold the phone a good arms length away.

"Yes Blue?" he replied after the ringing had stopped, "what is it?"

"I just wanted to check in. Alola is great this time of year, it's a shame you couldn't come with us" Blue replied.

"Well a gym leader has it's duties" Green said as he sat down on his couch and slid his legs beneath him thinking back to when Blue and Yellow had offered to take him away to Alola to get his mind off of Red. "You and Yellow better be behaving" Green said sternly, feeling like an older brother to the two girls.

"We are. We have even taken a load of pics to br-" Green zoned out as he listened to Blue. His mined trailed off to Red again. Red is all he ever thinks about this days.

"Umbreee" Green heard his most trusted Pokemon cry as the dark-type walked into the living room from outside and headed for the kitchen. Green came back to his senses and tuned back into Blue's voice.

"-and Yellow caught a Stuffle!"

"Well as much as I like speaking to you Blue I need to feed the team" Green quickly said before hanging up. He placed the phone down onto the arm of the couch and pushed himself back up, making his way towards the kitchen.

* * *

"So tell me dear, why have you really come back?" Red's mom asked as she crossed her arms and stared at her son. "Red looked up from his plate that carried a slice of Oran cake just a few minutes before. He opened his mouth but the words just wouldn't come out. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, gaining a new confidence.

"I'm gonna ask Green to marry me" Red blurted out before he could stop himself. He stared his mom in the eye who's face seemed frozen. A few seconds of stone cold silence passed before she erupted with a cry of glee. She rushed from her spot at the dining table and pulled her son into her arms.

"Oh Red I didn't think this day will ever come!" she cried as tears of joy rolled down her cheeks.

"Okay mom...can't breath" he gasped out before he was let go.

"Sorry dear, it's just I am so happy. So when is the wedding? Where will it be? Who will officiate?"

Red took his mom by the shoulders "He has to say yes first" he said with a small chuckle. Red honestly wasn't sure what Green's reaction would be. They had been away from each other for so long. But he knows one thing, he loves Green with all his heart.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go to Viridian city now and ask him!" His mom all but yelled while she pushed him towards the door.

"Okay okay" Red put his hands up in surrender. They both stopped at the front door and Red turned to him mom. "Well...wish me luck."

"You don't need it. He will say yes" his mom replied before pulling her son into a hug again. They parted and Red sent out Staraptor before climbing onto it's back and taking off towards Viridian city.

* * *

Green took a sip of his tea and sighed in content. It was a little too warm inside for him so he was sat in the small corral behind the gym. He rocked back and forth on the rocking chair, Umbreon snoring softly on the floor below him. He looked up at the night sky, the millions of stars shining down. The only thing he needed to make this perfect was Red being with him.

Green closed his eyes and started to a hum a tune to himself. the same tune he hummed to Red during an incident when they were younger. That very moment he knew he loved him.

The sound of large wings flapping caught his attention and he opened his eyes and looked up. He couldn't quite make out the Pokemon but it was descending into his corral. Umbreon woke up and took a defensive stance in front of his trainer, baring his teeth a little. As the figure got close to the ground he noticed who it was. But it felt too good to be real. Green took a few steps towards the Staraptor as the bird landed and felt tear form in his eyes. There he was, as handsome as ever like nothing had changed. The man he loved.

Red was now standing next to Staraptor, adjusting the cap on his head. He didn't even have time to look up before he felt arms around his chest and heard soft sobbing.

"Where were you?" Green asked quietly, refusing to let go. He felt Red's arms pull him closer to him and he felt safer than he has ever felt before.

"I'm sorry Green...I'm sorry I left without saying anything" Red replied, burying his face into the brunettes hair. "But if you can forgive me I am back to stay." Green quickly pushed back a little and green eyes met red eyes.

"What do you mean?" Green asked. Red moved his hand from Green's back and up to his cheek. wiping away the tears.

_This is as good a time as any _Red thought to himself before reaching into his pocket, pulling out a small black velvet box. He got down on one knee and took Green's left hand in his. "Green...I can't even begin to describe how you make me feel. There is so much that goes on in my mind but none of it matters because I have you. I can just think of you and it makes the bad go away." Both men were now crying quietly. Red opened the box and inside was a small silver ring with an emerald on the top. "I love you so much Green and I wan't to spend the rest of my life with you." Red took a deep shaky breath and took the ring out of the box, letting the box fall to the grass below. "Will you marry me?"

Green froze. His heart felt like it was going to beat right of his chest. He heard a ringing in his ear and a burning fire spread through his body. The sounds of the surrounding wildlife got quieter and quieter until all he could hear was his heart beat like a drum in his ears.

"Well, will you?"


End file.
